Tirkin
Tirkins (Japanese: , Tākin, alternate plural form Tirkin) are an enemy family in Xenoblade Chronicles, a race and an enemy family in Xenoblade Chronicles 2, and an enemy family in Torna ~ The Golden Country. Xenoblade Chronicles They are only found on the Bionis' Leg. They have the appearance of birds quite similar to parrots; however, they wear armour and carry weapons about with them. Many of them are sight monsters. Tirkins are similar in appearance and may be related to, Chilkins. There are many classes of Tirkins. A group of kindred Tirkins can use Chain Attacks. The behaviour, adornments and social structure of Tirkins strongly suggest they are an intelligent race, but they can still be harmed by the Monado unlike the Homs, Nopon and High Entia peoples of Bionis. List of Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Archer Tirkin * Brave Tirkin * Guard Tirkin * Javelin Tirkin * Lancer Tirkin * Ranger Tirkin * Sniper Tirkin * Spear Tirkin * Trainer Tirkin Quest Exclusive Enemy * Arrogant Tirkin Unique Monsters * Field Altrich * Sniper Paramecia * Trainer Harmelon * Vagrant Alfead Xenoblade Chronicles 2 The Tirkin are found primarily in Gormott Province, they are quite similar to the Tirkin from Xenoblade Chronicles. Tirkin are shown to be an intelligent humanoid and bird-like race, even being able to communicate with other races of Alrest. However, the majority of them appear to make their home in smaller settlements rather than living in villages or cities and also appear to be much more primitive compared to the other races of Alrest. Despite this, some Tirkin such as the Fire Dragons are shown to have integrated with the rest of Alrest society in positions such as chefs or guards. NPCs * Head Fire Dragon (DLC) * Fire Dragons Member (DLC) * Omulette * Tirkin King List of Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Brave Tirkin * Cardorl Tirkin * Drux Tirkin * Gaoid Tirkin * Glorious Totem * Haldood Tirkin * Hazan Scout * High Arrow Tirkin * High Shield Tirkin * Javelin Tirkin * Lance Tirkin * Madoline Tirkin * Messenger Runner * Parady Tirkin * Reeg Tirkin * Regodos Totem * Revl Scout * Shadow Scout * Shield Tirkin * Shimmun Tirkin * Supporter Tirkin * Tirkin Totem * Trainer Tirkin * Trock Tirkin * Velvan Tirkin * Watcher Tirkin * Zigul Tirkin Story Exclusive Enemies * Arrow Tirkin * Carbis Scout * Deej Tirkin * Engineer Tirkin * Gattle Tirkin * Mailer Runner * Ratchet Tirkin * Security Tirkin * Vaugel Tirkin Quest Exclusive Enemies * Ankl Tirkin * Grambl Tirkin * Hermit Tirkin (DLC) * Infallible Tirkin * Matchul Tirkin * Pilum Tirkin * Raine Tirkin (DLC) * Resourceful Tirkin * Revenge Tirkin * Skom Tirkin Unique Monsters * Acute Melvyn * Dedicated Conroy Bosses * Jailer Tirkin * Tirkin (boss) Quest Exclusive Bosses * Brius Tirkin * Nongl Tirkin * Tirkin King Challenge Battle Mode Enemies * Gerbo Tirkin * Highbow Tirkin * Highpipe Tirkin * Highshield Tirkin * Highspear Tirkin * Marching Tirkin * Mob Tirkin * Pavisse Tirkin * Undying Burwell Torna ~ The Golden Country List of Enemies Normal Minor Enemies * Avero Tirkin * Cardine Tirkin * Dakhim Tirkin * Derrah Tirkin * Episto Tirkin * Grads Tirkin * Grat Tirkin * Keat Tirkin * Pallov Tirkin * Parole Tirkin * Tsorrid Tirkin * Typhon Tirkin * Vabra Tirkin Quest Exclusive Enemies * Sorgus Tirkin * Vanadium Tirkin Unique Enemy * Scowling Quincy Gallery Spear Tirkin.jpg|A Spear Tirkin in Xenoblade Chronicles Javelin Tirkin.jpg|A Javelin Tirkin in Xenoblade Chronicles Archer Tirkin.jpg|An Archer Tirkin in Xenoblade Chronicles High Shield Tirkin.png|A High Shield Tirkin in Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Fire Dragons.jpg |The Fire Dragons in Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Tirkin Concept Art.PNG|Tirkin concept art from Xenoblade Chronicles 2 Category:XC1 Species Category:Bionis Life Category:XC1 Tirkins Category:Species Category Category:Sight Category Category:Bipedal Enemies Category:XC2 Species Category:XC2 Tirkin Enemies Category:XC2 Humanoids Category:XC2 Races Category:XC2 Tirkin Category:XC2 Affinity Chart Enemies Category:TTGC Species Category:TTGC Tirkin